


The Pleasure of Your Acquaintance

by frogfarm



Series: Buffy Etcetera: (Shorts) By Request [25]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-17
Updated: 2006-06-17
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/pseuds/frogfarm
Summary: 'Nara showed her a real good time. Kaylee's itching to return the favor.





	The Pleasure of Your Acquaintance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Thrall](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/335433) by vae. 



> Post-"Shindig". Sequel to ["In Thrall"](https://vae.dreamwidth.org/30209.html) by [vae](https://vae.dreamwidth.org/).

Kaywinnit Lee Frye knows that machines have taught her patience -- that, and a few whippings from Daddy. Teasing a stripped O-ring from a rusty bolt demands it, not to mention hounding a certain tight fisted, tight-pants captain for spare parts and new tools. But the waiting games she forces herself to play with their _swai_ new doctor will drive her out of her head if this keeps up. Ever since Inara's skillful hands, pictures painted with words in a beautiful fantasy that made her feel she could wait forever for Simon if need be, there's been this constant itch and clamor as Kaylee dreams of returning the favor, with interest.

Unfortunately for her nethers, keeping them flying is a full-time job; rewarding, at least emotionally, but work nonetheless that she can't help but give all her skill and attention. Captain gave her this boat, though her name ain't on any of the numerous sets of papers, and Serenity will always be her first love, always come first. And they do seem to get into all manner of scrapes: Niska, Reavers, whatever Mal's come up with to put food on the table. So Kaylee hunkers down, worships her beautiful man and woman from afar.

It's only after the big shindig she thinks she might have a chance, when Inara's done drinking and laughing it up with Mal, returns to her shuttle to find the mechanic fidgeting outside; scrubbed up as best she can, wishing despite herself for a dress with some slink. The Companion smiles and invites her in, but Kaylee's aggressive side gets the better of her once again, and she pulls away when the other woman stiffens.

"No, _mei mei_." A hand comes to rest on her cheek. "It's not you. I'm just...a little sore, right now."

Kaylee knows she must look confused until she remembers Inara's client and then the words, the look on her friend's face register and she calls Atherton a very bad name. Inara pulls her into a hug and strokes her hair, assures her that Mister Wing has been properly dealt with; kisses her nose when she can't help but ask if that's really all it is.

"Do you want me to brush your hair?"

Kaylee tries not to look downcast, and nods. Sits like a proper lady, smiles at their reflections, but she balks at putting it up.

"Braid's fine." She looks away from the mirror, picks at a stray thread coming loose from the bear on her coveralls. "Just gets all tangled when I'm crawlin' 'round inside Serenity."

Inara doesn't question; does as she asks, sends her off with a hug and a friendly pat on her bottom. Kaylee's already thinking how this might go, and whether her chances might be better with the doctor after all.

But her parents didn't raise no quitter.

  


* * *

  


It helps that Simon is still distracted by Mal's stab wound, and Kaylee keeps a lid on the growing pressure, both eyes on the Companion; makes overt gestures when they're alone, not so subtle touches growing bolder by the day. They've been off Persephone near a week when Inara looks over the table at dinner, and something in her eyes makes Kaylee go straight from the galley to her quarters, splurge on water to wash her overalls and find her best shirt, the powder blue she wore when they met Shepherd Book.

She hurries to the shuttle with her heart in her throat, hoping nobody will see, scolding herself for being all kinds of skittish. Inara's voice is soft when she knocks and Kaylee closes her eyes just a second, takes a deep breath before entering. The Companion sits on her couch pouring tea, in a shimmering robe of dark purple that barely reaches halfway down one slim leg; curls of long, dark hair piled high in a topknot.

"Tea's nice." Kaylee's mouth goes dry and she feels that hesitant lust fire back up, knock out any remaining qualms with a shovel and bury them six feet under. She crawls onto the couch, into Inara's lap as she stares into her eyes. "But I ain't here for that."

"Oh --" The Companion draws a shuddering breath as skillful fingers part her robe, slip inside to find warm skin.

"What?" Her fingers wrap tight in a mountain of hair and she tugs back, laying a trail of kisses along that exposed neck. Nips at the hollow of throat, her other hand sliding over curve of belly and hips; coming to rest on one perfect cheek and giving a possessive squeeze. "Not like we ain't been introduced."

Inara shivers, as Kaylee pulls her smaller body close.

"Can't wait no more..." Kaylee barely knows her own voice, rough with desire. The robe falls open and she pushes 'Nara back on the couch, leans down to capture one rosy nipple, suckles the blood into stiffness until Inara presses the back of her head in silent encouragement. She shoves one leg aside with her own, insinuates herself between, can't help but grind her hips as she takes little bites of the Companion's lip.

" _Bao bei_..." Inara's whisper becomes a gasp as Kaylee slides down her quivering frame; lingering on her nipples with a pinch, tongue gliding over planes and angles. "Have you --"

"I know what boys like." Her heart's a hammer in her chest even as she opens the other woman's legs, slow as she can force it, mouth watering at all the shiny evidence of lust. "Parts ain't so different."

"Are you sure --"

"Got m'own, don't I?" Kaylee tries to look stern while her clever hands part midnight-black curls, coax everything into the open. Inara watches in fascination as Kaylee gazes up from between her thighs. "You think Simon would like this?"

The Companion swallows. "I know he would."

"Maybe I need to tie him up." Kaylee's free hand drifts lower, strokes at the quivering ring of muscle. Inara sucks in another breath but the mechanic has already moved on, keeping her captive's legs unceremoniously wide; one draped over the back of the couch, the other reaching the floor. She keeps her nails short -- one accident was enough -- but they're enough to draw a quiet moan.

"Nothin' to say this time?" Her skin crackles with electricity as she pushes further into silken depths; slowly draws out to tease at the swelling knot above. Inara looks like she wants to throw her head back, shut her eyes and give in and that's just what Mrs. Frye's little girl _don't_ want.

"No fancy summerhouse, 'Nara." Kaylee inhales the intoxicating scent, lips grazing rapidly moistening flesh. "No swans on the lake..."

"Kaylee --" The Companion's voice breaks in a full-fledged groan, matched only by the younger woman's answering sounds of satisfaction.

"Just you an' me..."

Inara writhes beneath her, devoured, speechless, and Kaylee knows. This is where she belongs.

Out here, in the black.


End file.
